Potter et Parkinson? Estce possible?
by Kaitenho
Summary: Harry Potter et Pansy Parkinson se retrouvent coincés ensemble pour un travail de potions. Pansy sauve Harry et ils tombent amoureux... Délire à ne pas prendre au sérieux...;)
1. Tête de Bulldog et sucettes multicolores

_Salut ! me voici avec une nouvelle fic ! Cette fic ne doit pas être prise trop au sérieux._

**Bonne lecture !**

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

**Chapitre 1 :** Tête de Bulldog et sucettes multicolores

Le bal de Noël qui venait de passer avait été un échec total. Harry qui avait invité Hermione lui avait marché sur les pieds durant toute la soirée (et même quand ils ne dansaient pas il lui marchait dessus). Ron avait invité Cho, mais cette fois-ci c'était elle qui lui marchait toujours sur les pieds... Il lui avait crié après durant au moins une heure et cela avait rendu Harry furieux (À croire qu'il aime encore sa Cho...) et cela avait fini en bataille générale, Draco s'étant mêlé à leur chicane...

_Exactement un mois plus tard_

Harry avait bien l'intention de se reprendre avec le prochain bal qui était celui de la Saint-Valentin. Mais il ne savait pas qui inviter. Herm était furieuse contre lui , Cho le lui avait pas encore pardonné le fait qu'il se soit battu contre Ron et la plupart des filles de l'école avaient déjà leurs partenaires. Harry était en pleine réflexion dans le couloir qui le menait à son cours de potions lorsque soudain, il heurta quelqu'un

Nan mais tu pourrais pas regarder ou tu vas, Potter? Pansy se trouvait devant lui, couchée au sol, l'air furieuse.

Ah, mais ferme là, espèce de tête de bulldog! répliqua Harry. C'est pas ma faute si tu te trouvais sur mon chemin !

Ça sufit! Rogue venait d'apparaître. Entrez en classe ou sinon j'enlève 70 points à Gryffondor!

-Dans ce cas là, on peut continuer? demanda Pansy. Je suis pas à Gryffondor à ce que je sache.

Bon d'accord. répondit Rogue. 70 points de moins à Gryffondor! Et pour vous récompenser de votre bonne conduite, Miss Parkinson, je vous offre cette splendide sucette multicolore!

-Ça va, ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, dit Pansy. De toute façon, j'aime pas les sucettes...

Dans la classe de Rogue

Rogue Chers élèves, j'ai décider de faire une sorte de course pour le prochain cours, c'est-à-dire dans 2 jours. Vous vous souvenez que nous avons étudié et fabriqué des potions que, versé sur un animal, l'animal s'effondre empoisonné? Eh bien, j'espère que vous avez bonne mémoire, car, vous allez préparer chacun un chaudron complet de cette potion et il faut qu'elle soit prête pour le prochain cours. Vous serez en équipes de 2 et... J'AI DIT QUE VOUS SEREZ EN ÉQUIPE DE 2, MAIS J'AI PAS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT VOUS QUI CHOISIREZ VOTRE PARTENAIRE!!!!!

Tous les élèves baissèrent la tête en signe de déception.

Rogue Bon, je continue mes explications. Le terrain de Quidditch vous servira de labyrinthe, comme au tournoi des trois sorciers... et vous devrez trouvez la sortie le plus vite possible. Les vainqueurs recevrons un paquet de 100 sucettes multicolores!!! Bon, maintenant je vais vous placer en équipe de 2. Voyons voir... Mr Weasley, vous irez avec Miss Bullstrode(Ah merde!!!). Miss Granger, vous irez avec Mr Malfoy(Non!!!!!). Mr Potter, vous irez avec Miss Parkinson (Au secours!!!!!).

Et le professeur continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus personne.

Ah, et une dernière chose, reprit Rogue. Commencez le travail tout de suite!!!!!!

Les élèves prirent le travail en main, individuellement, et travaillèrent jusqu'au son de la cloche.

Ron Mais c'est de la merde ce Rogue! Je les déteste, lui et ses sucettes! Et il n'y a même pas d'argent en jeu! Le pire c'est que je suis avec Millicent Bullstrode !

Herm Ouais, fais gaffe de ne pas te placer derrière elle, elle pourrait t'écraser si l'idée de s'asseoir lui venait. Et pauvre de moi!!! Je suis avec Malfoy! Vous rendez vous compte de ce que cela signifie ?

Harry et Ron Non.

Herm Eh bien, c'est peine perdue, moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie...

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

_Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? J'espère que vous prendrez pas ma fic trop au sérieux, c'est que du délire !!!_

_Reviewz s'il vous plait et je vous enverrai un second chapitre très bientôt !_


	2. Équipe infernale et baiser fatal

_Rahlala ! Depuis 2004 déjà ! Qui aurait pu croire que j'ajoute une suite après tant de temps ! On est déjà en 2006 !_

_Bon maintenant, voici la suite !_

**Équipe infernale et baiser fatal**

Les 2 jours qui les séparaient de la fameuse course au labyrinthe venaient de passer. C'était le matin. Harry se leva avec difficulté... et mauvaise humeur... Il devait faire équipe avec cette horreur de Pansy et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il aurait préféré faire équipe avec Malfoy plutôt que... ah et puis non! C'était bien mieux avec ce bulldog enragé qu'avec le blond qui était son pire ennemi. Rendu à la Grande Salle, il mangea à peine et sorti dehors pour aller rejoindre Rogue et les élèves. Arrivé au terrain de Quidditch, il remarqua avec stupeur que le terrain était encore recouvert de haies si hautes qu'il devait y faire une obscurité totale une fois à l'intérieur. Il s'approcha de l'entrée au stade et dès qu'il traversa l'entrée, il fut absorbé a l'intérieur et se retrouva coincé entre une vingtaine d'élèves. Rogue se tenait devant tous.

-Allez! Placez vous avec votre coéquipier et on va commencer.

Les élèves s'installèrent et se mirent un à la file de l'autre. Harry/Pansy étaient les deuxièmes, devancés par Herm/Malfoy. Ron/Millicent étaient les derniers.

-À vos marques, prêts, PARTEZ!

Et ils s'engoufrèrent dans le noir.

Harry/Pansy suivaient Hermione/Malfoy jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une bifurcation. Là, ils tournèrent à gauche et les autres à droite. Harry chuchota un faible ''Lumos'' et il entendit Pansy faire de même. Il arriva devant un tigre immense, doté de 6 pattes et de 2 têtes. Il avançait vers eux, l'air furieux.

-C'est un tisidi à tête blanche femelle._Demandez-moi pas c'est quoi, c'est un nom inventé_ dit Pansy. Ça vaut pas la peine de la tuer. Regarde ses griffes, elles sont courtes, cela signifie qu'elle attend des petits. Tu n'as qu'à toucher son nez, elle se calmera.

Harry était stupéfait, mais ne laissa rien parraître.

-Facile à dire, c'est moins facile à faire par-contre. Quel nez?

-Celui de gauche. répondit-elle.

-Et comment je peux être sûr que c'est le bon nez?

-Ben, touche lui le nez droit et tu verras qu'elle va vraiment te tuer...

-Bon, bon ça va... J'vais lui toucher le nez gauche...

Mais tout le monde sait que le célèbre Harry Potter ne sait pas distinguer sa gauche de sa droite _(bon, peut-être que vous ne le saviez pas, mais là je vous le dis alors vous le savez!)_

-Non! Merde! Je t'avais dit le gauche pas le droit! s'écria la Serpentard.

Mais c'était trop tard, il avait touché le nez droit de la bête. Elle devint alors avec une tête rouge, une tête bleue, et le reste de son corps devint vert _(Ouais, je sais, les couleurs vont pas bien ensemble...)._ Les griffes de l'animal se rallongèrent de 30 centimètres et s'apprêtaient à s'enfoncer dans le corps de Potter lorsque, soudain, il se volatilisa.

- o.O fut la réaction de Harry.

-Quoi? demanda Pansy.

-Comment t'as fait ça?

-La potion. répondit-elle simplement.

-...M...Merci...Il avait un peu de difficulté à accepter qu'une Serpentard l'ait aidé.

-Y'a pas de quoi...

Sans trop savoir comment ni pourquoi, il s'était rapproché de la jeune Serpentard qui le fixait de ses yeux doux. Il détaillait maintenant chacun de ses traits et se disait qu'elle était merveilleuse. Son nez autrefois applati, était devenu légèrement retroussé et ses lèvres, auparavant minces et froides, lui parraissaient chaudes et pulpeuses. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les joues rosies(_sûrement rosies par le froid, même s'il ne doit pas faire si froid là-bas...)_ et approcha d'avantage son corps au sien. Leurs visages étaient si proches que chacun pouvait sentir la respiration haletante de l'autre. Harry(_On dirait que c'est toujours lui qui prend l'initiative...)_Je reprends donc ma phrase: Pansy s'approcha encore plus du jeune Gryffondor si bien qu'ils étaient maintenant à 5 millimètres l'un de l'autre.

Approche toi juste un peu plus... se disait-elle à elle même(_ben c'est un peu mal dit car si elle se le dis c'est sûr que c'est à elle-même qu'elle le dis, mais...)_(**OK! Ferme la! On veut la suite**_Bon bon d'accord!)_ Après un instant de réflection, elle se décida à l'embrasser...(_Il était temps...)_Harry était aux anges! Il se délectait de la jeune Serpentard et entreprit de la caresser un peu partout... un peu trop loin peut-être... Il avait posé ses mains sur son petit derrière tout rond qu'il aggripa. Il retira ses mains pour ensuite les glisser sur sa poitrine bien charnue, mais...

PAF!

Il n'avait pas vu venir la baffe que sa ''douce'' Pansy lui avait envoyé.

-Non, mais on me touche pas si facilement moi! lui lança-t-elle. T'as pas à me toucher ici! Imagine si une autre équipe arrivait et nous surprenait! Et je sais même pas pourquoi je t'embrassais...

-Ben là! tu devrais peut-être le savoir puisque c'est toi qui as commencé... répliqua Harry. Alors... j'attends ton explication... Vas-y parle...

-Ben... c'est évident non? HARRY JE T'AIME! cria Pansy si fort que des corneilles s'envolèrent.

-o.O fut la réaction de Harry.

-Ben quoi? dit Pansy. C'est vrai! Je suis folle de toi!

-Ouais bon, ça va là! Je crois que j'ai compris... Mais parle pas fort de même parce qu'on va attirer du monde...

-Bon ok...

-Viens, on va trouver la sortie... il faut filer d'ici.

Après 10 minutes seulement ils trouvèrent la sortie. Rogue félicita Pansy et, comme à son habitude, il enleva 10 points à Harry. Pansy allait protester, mais Harry la stoppa à temps. Pas la peine de le protéger et d'attirer des soupçons entre les deux tourtereaux de maisons différentes.

-Ah, et j'oubliais, continua Rogue. Miss Parkinson, vos sucettes multicolores! Votre superbe récompense! Voilà, le cours est terminé. et tous les élèves s'en retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

_Alors ça vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ! Et continuez à me donner vos impressions !_


End file.
